ABC Animals
ABC Animals is the 23rd episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Armadillo (debut) *Ant (debut) *Bear (debut) *Cat (debut) *Dog (debut) *Elephant (debut) *Frog (debut) *Giraffe (debut) *Horse (debut) *Iguana (debut) *Jaguar (debut) *Kangaroo (debut) *Lion (debut) *Mouse (debut) *Nightingale (debut) *Octopus (debut) *Pig (debut) *Quetzal (debut) *Rhinoceros (debut) *Snake (debut) *Turtle (debut) *Umbrella Bird (debut) *Vulture (debut) *Whale (debut) *X-Ray Fish (debut) *Yak (debut) *Zebra (debut) Summary Dora and Boots enter an Alphabet Book, and except for Armadillo, see all the others animals (from A to Z) are missing. Recap Dora & Boots enter the ABC book. They find an armadillo on the "A" page. Armadillo explains to Dora & Boots that all the animals aren't in their corresponding letter pages. It was a mystery. So, Dora, Boots, and Armadillo go on a quest to locate the missing animals. There was an ant missing at the letter "A". There was a bear missing at "B". They also find a cat missing at "C", a dog missing at "D", an elephant missing at "E", a frog missing at "F", a giraffe missing at "G", a horse missing at "H", an iguana missing at "I", a jaguar missing at "J", a kangaroo missing at "K", a lion missing at "L", a mouse missing at "M", a nightingale missing at "N", an octopus missing at "O", a pig missing at "P", a quetzal missing at "Q", a rhinoceros missing at "R", a snake missing at "S", a turtle missing at "T", an umbrella bird missing at "U", a vulture missing at "V", a whale missing at "W", an X-Ray fish missing at "X", a yak missing at "Y" and a zebra missing at "Z". Dora, Boots & Armadillo fly an airplane from A thru E. They ride in a fire-truck at "F" all the way to "I". They fly a kite from J thru O. They ride on a train at "T" all the way to "Z". All the animals were in the "Z" shaped zipper. Dora & Boots unzip the zipper and all the animals came out. All the animals got together at the letter "Z" to throw a surprise birthday party (La fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños) for Armadillo. Songs *''The Alphabet Song'' *''Animal Alphabet Song'' Places in episode #Elevator (at the E) #Slippery Slide (at the S) #Zipper (at the Z where the party is located) Trivia *There are no Explorer Stars in this episode, so a Character Find plays at the end. *It is unknown how Swiper got in the ABC book. *This is the last episode for Season 3. *Benny, Tico, and Isa don't appear in this episode, but they're unlisted in the credits of this episode. *This episode premiered on DVD titled Nickelodeon Let's Learn ABCs. *This is the 76th episode of the show. Gallery 353242.jpg MV5BMjA1MzE2NjY5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTgwODM2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg 160080.jpg abc.png letters.jpg animals.jpg Ant.png Bear 2.png Cat.png Character Find Boots the Monkey Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2004 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes where Dora and Boots jumped into a book